Just Rewards
by Roguie
Summary: Long hours and impossible tasks have made keeping life normal an impossibility.  Abby and Jess take it upon themselves to show Connor exactly how much he's appreciated. A/C, A/J


Title: Just Rewards

Author: Sunspecops/Danae Bowen/ Roguie

Fandom: Primeval

Pairing: Connor/Abby, with a touch of Abby/Jess

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices a little. Please don't sue: my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

Summary: Long hours and impossible tasks have made keeping life normal an impossibility. Abby and Jess take it upon themselves to show Connor exactly how much he's appreciated.

Warnings: Explicit het sex. A little bit of F/F. Masturbation. Bondage. Some pain play. Anal. Wow, could I have picked any more prompts off the ConbyKink! List? Sheish. No spoilers though, those come with plot and, really, do you think I'd have had time for that?

A/N: First time around really playing with same sex situations, and figured, wtf, this was a great way to throw myself into it. This is distinctly Connor/Abby, the Abby/Jess is just a side bit of fun, no relationship intended.

~~~3

It had been a difficult day. The pressure Burton had him under was almost unbearable, coupled with the importance of his position at the ARC, Connor often times didn't know if he was coming or going. He'd slept at his lab for two nights straight, trying to make up for time lost on anomaly alerts and incursion round ups, but it was never enough. His research was progressing too slowly for Burton's demands, and the elder scientist had begun dropping veiled threats with regards to his position on the front line team. Connor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wiping three days of grime from his forehead before opening the door to the flat. He could only afford himself time to shower and catch a few hours rest before he had to be back; two experiments were due into Burton by mid-afternoon the next day and only one was ready. There just weren't enough hours in the day anymore.

His exhaustion was so bone deep that he didn't notice the low lights in the apartment as he crossed the lounge, heading immediately for the washroom, stripping his three day old clothing from his body and leaving it in a heap on the floor. Abby'd have at him in the morning for the mess, but in that moment, the draw of fresh, hot water was too strong.

He groaned deeply as he stepped under the steaming flow, feeling his tightened muscles begin to loosen, revelling in the wave of relaxation that swept over him. If nothing else, running between the ARC and Prospero has taught him to appreciate the simple pleasures in life. His eyes were closed when the door to the bathroom opened, but when the shower curtain slid to the side, the cool draft that came with it startled him back to reality.

"Hey," he smiled at the beautiful blonde that slipped into the tub, pulling the curtain closed behind her. Abby's smile was gentle as she reached out, brushing his wet hair from his eyes.

"Hey, yourself. Home a bit late, aren't you?" Her voice held no bitterness, her body soft as she pressed up against him, allowing the steaming water to dampen her skin even while she lifted her lips to his, stealing his breath for a single, brief moment in time.

"At least I'm home, yeah?"

She smiled ruefully, dropping her head to his shoulder as she trailed small kisses across his jaw, down his neck. "Yeah."

Even through his exhaustion, Connor couldn't stop his body from responding to her soft kisses, her skin turning pink and flush in his arms, flesh slipping against flesh as her teeth pulled at his skin in a loving bite. The groan that escaped his lips was deep and guttural, as he braced his body with one hand against the wall, another sliding down her back, cupping the soft cheeks of her arse, pulling her tight against him.

"What," he whispered between breaths, pausing to trail a wet path from her earlobe to her collar bone with his tongue, "Did I do to deserve all this?"

His answer was a throaty chuckle that sent shivers shooting down his spine. "What makes you think you deserve it?"

Her hand closed firmly around his already hardened cock, moving up the silky flesh with a sure touch. The whimper-moan that crossed his lips brought a smile to hers; she continued to stroke him with deft fingers while she slid down the familiar planes of his body until she rested on her knees at his feet. Water continued to sluice down his body and into her hair and face as she grinned up at him, capturing his chocolate brown eyes with a loving gaze before ever so slowly moving closer, darting out her tongue to lap lightly at the head of his stiff flesh. The moment his eyes darkened from chocolate to onyx, she closed her lips around him, sucking him deep into the warm wet depths of her mouth. Her tongue slid down the underside of his cock, her fingers moving firmly at the base, squeezing him firmly before dipping down to drag a single, slow moving fingernail across the seam of his sac, ripping a choked off cry from his lungs.

"Ab…"

"Hmm?" she hummed around the thickness of him in her mouth.

His jaw dropped with sensation and his eyes closed tightly, shots of white lightening flashed in his brain as every single nerve ending in his body lit on fire in unison. The feel of her mouth wrapped around him drove him to rarely visited heights, so much so that he wound his fingers into her hair, gripping tightly as he swayed with the bob and pull of her lips on his flesh.

When he was just to the edge, whimpers forcing his lips to tremble, one hand tied tightly in her hair, one hand digging painfully into her shoulder, she smiled around him and pulled her lips away. The sound that escaped him was an animalistic noise of desperate confusion, however Abby mercilessly put distance between them, pausing only long enough to wrap her fingers around his long cock and afford him one final squeeze before stepping out of the now cooling stream of water.

She wrapped a towel around her body and glanced back at him, having to smother the giggle that threatened to give away her surprise. He whimpered unevenly, and his own fist wrapped around his hardness as the water lost what heat remained.

"Abs, you're killing me, y'know?" he finally grunted out, releasing his cock into the air as he stretched back in frustration. His skull hit the tiled wall of the bathtub harder than he'd expected and he cringed.

She purred softly as she reached for him, helping his exhausted, frustrated body from the shower, taking the towel from her own body and wrapping it around his. "Nothing so permanent," she whispered. She pressed a kiss to his lips, her tongue darting in just enough that he could taste his pre-cum mixing in with her own unique flavour before pulling back and leaving him reaching out for her once again.

"Abby!" Amusement grew thin and his brow furrowed with uncertainty at her merciless teasing.

"When you're ready, come to the back bedroom, yeah?" She lifted an eyebrow as she glanced at the pile of dirty clothing on the ground in front of the toilet. She sighed. "And clean up after yourself, would you, Conn? We're guests here, remember?"

"Yeah," he sighed, before cocking his head to the side slightly. "Why the back bedroom?"

She shrugged, turning on her heel and striding naked from the room. "No one's gonna tell you the end of a surprise, Connor, really." She looked back and grinned. "You've just got to trust me." Her smile widened as he caught the sparkle in those beautiful blue eyes before following with a gentle, "Please?"

He sighed. Who was he kidding, she could play him any way she felt like and he'd still be the bait for a prehistoric rhino when she batted those eyes in his direction. He took his time cleaning away his clothing, stopping in their bedroom to toss the armful of clothing into a corner before heading back out into the lounge, the towel hanging loosely from his hips. He was greeted by silence, the television dark, the computer monitor dimmed, even Jess's odd collection of strobing lights was dulled. Confusion flickered in his eyes and he half expected Abby to jump out of a dark corner, yelling surprise or something to the effect.

Now that he was fresh, clean and relaxed, he noticed the dim lighting, the dishes rather than take away trays that sat on the table, the smell of something melting and bubbling in the oven. His stomach growled ravenously and for a moment he forgot how staged the apartment appeared as he moved towards the kitchen, his arousal taking second stage to his sudden hunger.

Before he reached the oven, however, a pillow case came down over his head and there was a soft, reprimanding "tsk" in his ear. Normally he'd panic, given the circumstance, but all this lead up was something Abby'd wanted to surprise him with and he'd be a proper prick to ruin it all be cause he didn't trust her enough to keep him safe.

He allowed himself to be lead through the lounge, down the short hall to the third bedroom in the rear of the flat. his confusion, however, was magnified as gentle hands guided him to an over stuffed swivel chair. As he sat, those same gentle hands reached around him and removed the terry cloth towel from his waist, exposing his still semi-hard cock to the unusually warm air.

"Not that I'm complaining," he chuckled softly, "But what's going on?"

He heard the quiet snap of two locks somewhere close to him, and he cocked his head to the side, listening for any further hints to this surprise.

"Y'know, I'm gonna be really embarrassed if this isn't some kind of cool surprise." He chuckled uncomfortably. "And I mean _really_ embarrassed. Like humiliated." He shifted slightly, swallowing as the unmistakeable slide of metal on metal now filled the room. Gentle whispers, just out his hearing range set him on edge as he realized there were more than two people in the room. Where he was naked. "Abby?" His voice grew more serious and he reached for the pillowcase over his head, until a gentle hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Shhh, Connor." Soft hands spread out on his shoulders, the touch firmly letting him know he was to stay in place even as the hairs raised on his arms as he recognized the voice.

"Jess? God, what're you.. I'm naked! Why'm I naked with you?"

She chuckled softly. "Abby thought you were working too hard and needed to relax." A hand slid down over his chest, gently stroking the muscle she found. "I thought perhaps the two of you would enjoy a little game that I like to play sometimes."

When her fingers trailed back up his chest, they plucked the end of the pillow case and pulled it from his head. Connor blinked rapidly, stunned to find his sight filled with things that left his jaw dangling. His dark haired flatmate, normally clad in the brightest of colours, in the softest of fabrics, now concealed her pale, creamy skin beneath a black leather bodice that flowed down to matching leather pants. She cocked her head and grinned at him as she picked up a small riding crop from the table next to him and nibbled slowly on the leather tip.

Connor swallowed with some difficulty, eyes flicking around the room. "Um, that's.. that's great Jess. You said me 'n Abby were playing?"

She grinned and stepped to the side, watching with pleasure as his eyes widened in shock, grinning even wider while watching his cock instantly come to attention, pulling a groan from between his suddenly parched lips.

"This isn't going to work if you don't trust us completely, Connor." Jess winked softly. "You want this to work don't you?"

Speechless, Connor nodded out of pure reflex, his dark eyes first meeting Abby's blue, before allowing himself the courage to take in the entire sight displayed to him. She was handcuffed to a small bar hung from the ceiling, her arms held loosely over her head which pushed back her shoulders and pushed out her breasts, her pebbled nipples facing him, begging silently for his lips to surround them. He whimpered quietly as his eyes dropped further, drinking in the tiny black lace panties that cupped her sex and bum, hiding her from his view. When his eyes caught he last bit of flesh available, his whimper became a squeak; her long legs were wrapped in black silk stockings, held up by a thin garter belt that threatened to force his heart from his chest. On her feet, the black boots encased her like a second skin, trailing up her calves with twisting lace, that ended at her knee. After long moments had passed, after he'd looked his fill at this beautiful girl chained before him, Connor finally swallowed heavily and turned his gaze on Jess.

"You back with us, Connor?" Jess asked with a grin, tapping his shoulder lightly with the tip of the crop. "There are rules to this little game."

As Jess explained the rules, Connor couldn't help his eyes from flicking between her and Abby, checking to be sure the pretty blonde was indeed going along with the scenario Jess painted. She was to be his hands, touching where he wanted to touch, punishing what he wanted to punish. They would go no further than either of their comfort levels, the second Abby said stop, she'd stop. The second Connor didn't enjoy, Jess would back off. When she walked over to Abby, grinning over her shoulder at Connor to make sure she had his attention, she quickly flicked her wrist, the leather crop connecting with one smooth ass cheek, forcing a sharp cry from Abby's lips that forced Connor's already hard cock to twitch in his lap. His fingers lowered down the length of flesh, squeezing himself tightly in his own fist as he watched Jess circle his girlfriend slowly.

He watched as Jess's pale hands circled Abby's waist, dragging up over her ribs, up to her breasts, Abby's dark nipples visible between the dark haired girl's long fingers. He watched those fingers encircle Abby's nipples, pinching them gently, forcing a soft moan echoed by both Connor and Abby. Jess released Abby's breasts, trailing her fingers down again, one hand splayed out against her stomach as the other dipped below the tiny scrap of lace at her hips, forcing the blonde's hips to jerk forward greedily as she found her most sensitive spot, scraping a long nail across the bundle of nerves, wringing a whimpering groan from her lips.

Jess had to smother the giggle that threatened to escape her lips as she caught sight of the look on Connor's face - an expression of pure shock and awe. This was a side to the girl that few ever knew about, much less witnessed, and her pounding heart reiterated her excitement at sharing this moment with her unexpected friends.

She did manage a wicked grin in Connor's direction as she trailed the small crop up the inside of Abby's legs, forcing Connor's gaze to the bit of leather at the tip of the instrument. She could see in his eyes that he was uncertain, desire waging war with the side of him that needed to protect Abby at all costs. She let the fingers holding the crop twitch, the leather slapping against Abby's thigh with only a little force behind it. That tiny sound of the strap on flesh, however, was enough to drive Connor over the edge. His eyes were glazed, pupils blown wide and as his fingers closed tightly around his achingly hard cock, Jess understood what he desperately wanted to see.

Her smile faded as she closed her lips around the soft skin of Abby's earlobe, sucking gently as a distraction while her occupied hand raised. The sharp slap of leather on flesh mingled with Abby's cries of pleasure and pain, and tiny red welts began rising on the creamy skin of her thigh.

Soft grunts flew past Connor's lips, mixing with Abby's cries as Jess moved around her body, the crop bringing welts across Abby's arse and ribs swiftly while Connor's mind slowly dribbled from his ears. When she paused, glancing up from Abby's flushed cheeks and shining blue eyes to be greeted with Connor's whimper of disappointment, she lifted an eyebrow, drawing his attention to her.

She scanned him for her cue, watching as his eyes flicked from the crop to Abby's breasts, then back to the crop, a pained look of longing crossing his features. With a wanton grin, Jess gave him what he silently begged, flicking the soft leather strap across the sensitized hardened nipples of his lover. The cry that escaped Abby's lips was high and sharp, but Jess gave her no time to recover, immediately switching to her other breast and repeating her ungentle ministration.

When Abby's breasts were tinged red and swollen, the scent of arousal thick in the air, her blue eyes glazed over and hips twitching, her sex begging for any attention that would bring her release, Jess stepped back. She sucked her lip softly as she watched Connor stroking himself heavily, his hard flesh squeezed and pulled by his merciless fingers.

"Kiss," his voice was hard and filled with gravel, slipping through teeth ground so tightly together, Jess was sure they'd ache in the morning. "Kiss." he repeated, his eyes fixated on Abby as he held himself on the precipice of release.

She let the crop drop to the floor softly as she raised a hand to Abby's face, cupping the older woman's cheek in gentle fingers, turning her head to face her.

Connor drank in the entire sight. The cuffs around Abby's wrists held her firmly to the bar overhead, allowing her no option for escape. Her lower lip was pulled tightly between her teeth, her bare breasts heaving, nipples pointed as she took deep, gasping breaths, the tiny red welts standing out beautifully against her pale white flesh. The black lace panties he'd eyed so eagerly earlier were now soaked through and driven high between her cheeks, the view pulling a wicked soft grin from his lips as she was helpless to stop her body from turning on her chains.

She grinned at him even as she met Jess's soft lips with her own, the younger girl's fingers working into her hair, holding her steady as she drove her tongue in to Abby's warm mouth. Abby's quiet moan was Connor's undoing, as tongue waged war with tongue, the scent of both women's arousal filling his nostrils, he came into his fist, his entire body arching with the pleasure and intensity of his release.

Finally, he closed his eyes, fingers stroking his softening flesh, breathing in deeply as he struggled to recover from the unbelievable gift presented to him.

When he was able to breathe normally, he reopened his eyes, raising a hand to his heart that threatened to pound out of his chest. He waived the girls apart, offering Jess a grateful grin as she backed towards the door quietly, closing it after herself. She would have to deal with her own release, Connor figured, as he slid from the chair, dropping to his knees and crawling towards his beautiful girl chained willingly before him. As it had always been, Connor only had eyes for Abby, and now she writhed in the agony of arousal without release.

He grinned. "Your turn."

She shivered from head to toe the instant his fingers wrapped around her leather encased ankles, spreading her legs as he pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh, teeth nipping at the garter belt that taunted him.

"Do you want down for this?" he asked quietly, his tongue tracing small patterns against her soft flesh.

She shook her head wordlessly, biting down hard on her lip as he spread her wider and her weight shifted to her wrists.

He wasted no further time, ripping her tiny panties at the side and pulling them from her body. He pressed his lips to the junction of her thighs, his tongue delving deftly between the dripping folds he found within.

Her body trembled around him as he pressed his tongue hard against the swollen bundle of nerves at her core, even as he brought his fingers to her flesh, easily sliding two inside her molten heat, tearing a cry of pleasure from her lips.

His fingers moved expertly, long accustomed to Abby's pleasure and needs. He knew he was on the right path as she writhed in his arms, her legs, unburdened by her weight, wrapping around his shoulders in an effort to drive him to the very place she needed him most.

As aroused as she was, Connor knew it wouldn't take much, though even as his cock hardened again, even as her juices flowed down his chin, as his fingers twisted and he closed his teeth gently around her clit, he hadn't expected her legs to tighten so much around his shoulders. He half chuckled to himself as he found his face ground hard against her mound and responded greedily. The fingers in her sopping channel twisted and he brought up his free hand, sliding his fingers between the firm cheeks of her arse, pressing against the tight little ring he found within.

Her eyes opened in surprise, her thighs tightening on him harder, hips arching as a little squeal escaped her lips when one fingers delved inside. Whatever words were supposed to form came out in a guttural groan as two strokes inside her heated body and a nibble to her clit brought her crashing over the precipice of pleasure, leaving her writhing from her chains, grinding hard down onto any part of his body offered.

He lapped at her eagerly, stroking her convulsing muscles from the inside as she slowly came down, finally beginning to relax against him. Connor, however, wasn't finished, his cock standing hard and proud once again.

The key to the cuffs lay on a small ottoman next to him, and when Abby could support her own weight once more, he let her down, dragging his fingers up her sides and across her breasts as he captured her lips with his own, reaching blindly for the cuffs, setting her free.

Abby relaxed against him, missing the wicked glint in his eyes as he forced his tongue into her mouth, bruising her lips with the ferociousness of his own. Only when his cock pressed against her abdomen, hard and full, did she realize the night she'd started hadn't yet come to an end.

She found herself turned away, Connor's gentle hands forcing her to her knees, encouraging her to bend over the ottoman as he found his place behind her.

At first she didn't question, spreading her legs eagerly for him as he settled between her legs, penetrating her still dripping folds deeper than she could have imagined. Her own arousal was brought back to full fire as he drove into her, over and over, her grip on the ottoman the only thing keeping her in place.

When he pulled himself free, however, she whimpered with the loss, turning her head slightly to question his retreat, only to find herself held in place by his hands on her arse. When she felt her cheeks being separated by his slick thickness, she finally understood what he wanted.

"Trust me?" he whispered in her ear, the head of his cock pressed hard against the tight opening he'd so recently prepared with his thick fingers.

She swallowed deeply, her heart pounding erratically in her chest, her brain spinning around his request like a backwards roller coaster. Finally, she nodded. Connor would never hurt her. "Always."

When asked later, she wouldn't be able to argue, the first few moments as the head of his cock pressed against her, forcing its way past the tight ring of her sphincter and into her body, it hurt. She whimpered softly, biting down on her lip, digging her fingers into the fabric of the ottoman as her tiny entrance struggled to accept the girth of Connor's cock.

To his credit, he moved slowly. Even as her muscles closed down around him like a vice, testing every last ounce of willpower he possessed, he inched inside of her with the gentlest of motions. He rocked against her, moving just a half inch at a time, back and forth until he found himself surrounded entirely by her heat.

Only when she nodded did he begin moving faster. Only when she groaned with pleasure did he match her with his own groan, his cock pulsing thick and ready as her walls continued to throb and contract around him, bringing him to the precipice and driving him over faster than he'd ever thought possible.

His voice was nothing more than a guttural cry as he thrust one final time into this new found pleasure center of Abby's body, unable to help himself as he came apart, filling her even as he continued to thrust forward uncontrollably.

Only when his cock softened to a point that it slid from her body did he finally stop, allowing himself to pull free, the white heat of erotic pleasure finally releasing its grip on his higher functions, and spent, he laid backwards on the floor, panting heavily.

"That," he groaned between breaths, "Was probably the single most dead amazing experience in my whole, entire life."

Abby chuckled softly, moving to lay next to him, testing her muscles gingerly as she settled. "Glad you enjoyed."

"Abby, I don't think enjoyed is the right word." He paused. "Not really sure there is a right word. How would you put *that* into one word? That was… well that was like a hundred Christmas mornings, waking up and being told that we don't have to go to me Gran's 'n that for once me loopy old aunt Gladys was staying home!"

"That good, yeah?"

"Yeah. 'N add to it a remote controlled Millennium Falcon 'n a working light sabre… all that rolled into one feeling. Totally. Dead. Brilliant."

"You going to stop now?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

She relaxed slightly and closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.

"Or maybe I'm just catching me breath so we can go again."

"Connor!"

"What?"

This time he was infectious, and Abby laughed against his chest. His arms tightened around her and he rocked them softly as their bodies cooled.

"No, Abby, really, thank you." He paused. "In the future, though, how about we keep it just to us, yeah? Jess is cool 'n all, and believe me when I say, Wow… totally… wow about tonight but…"

Abby frowned, lifting her head to look into his eyes. "But what?"

"If this ever gets out, I mean about me," he gestured down to his cock, stroking it slightly as he lifted his eyebrows, "With, um, Jess 'n all…"

"Spit it out, Connor." Her tone grew cool, impatient, only to be replaced with genuine laughter moments later.

"Becker'll proper kill me."

~~~Fin


End file.
